Así he aprendido a odiar
by Centauro Zafiro
Summary: Chris odia guardar secretos. Tom odia guardar secretos también. Ambos odian guardar su propio secreto. Hiddlesworth AU (Chris H./ Tom H.) Rated: M
1. Aprendo a Odiar

Hola! Sucedió un milagro y excepcionalmente tuve tiempo para escribir, quizá solo porque es un one-shot

En fin, es un Hiddlesworth dedicado a Julie, quien leyó mi Halric y mis otros fics, y pidió con mucho entusiasmo que escribiera uno.

Aquí está. Espero les guste n.n

**DISCLAIMER:** **Chris y Tom y los demás personajes se pertenecen a ellos mismos (?) este fic es meramente imaginativo**

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**ASÍ HE APRENDIDO A ODIAR**

Christopher Hemsworth es un hombre poco complaciente.

Odia despertar solo, sobretodo en una habitación de hotel. Odia caminar hacia el retrete y orinar con pereza. Odia tener que cocinarse el desayuno, porque el sabor del omelette que prepara siempre es rancio. Odia el tono de llamada de su celular porque si contesta, tendrá que hablar con algún representante de alguna revista, o un manager. Odia estar todo el día frente a cámaras y rodeado de gente antipática. Odia el hecho de repetir esa rutina por tres meses.

Y definitivamente odia no tener a Tom ahí.

Thomas William Hiddleston en cambio, es muy paciente. Hay pocas cosas que odia. En realidad, la lista es diminuta, pero la hay.

Odia la hipocresía y a los que dicen ser personas correctas cuando no lo son. Odia las mentiras graves, no las "mentirillas piadosas", solo las que hieren hasta desgarrar. Odia que alguien se meta con cualquiera de su familia, los protege. Odia la discriminación y la indiferencia. Odia el abandono, maltrato, u otra forma de abuso en los niños. Odia en general, lo que todos odian.

Si se habla de cosas más personales. Odia sentarse en el sillón y comenzar a llorar. Odia que la lluvia lo ponga nostálgico. Odia tener que esperar una llamada. Odia no encontrar su ropa. Odia sonreír sin estar feliz. Odia aferrarse a ideas imposibles. Odia no ser correspondido completamente. Odia la palabra "_compartir"_ cuando se trata de amor pasional. Odia que Shakespeare tenga tanta razón sobre el dolor en el alma cuando esa persona es intangible, y te esfuerzas por hacerla presente para amortiguar la soledad.

Y definitivamente odia el muro entre Chris y él.

Chris conduce rápido y su voz en profunda.

Suele ser cerrado y la comedia no es lo suyo. Tiene el encanto natural australiano que atrae. Su físico es impecablemente un deleite visual. Le gusta el surf, ama el surf, de no ser actor habría dedicado su vida al surf, o al kick boxing para ser un luchador internacional. Es increíblemente distraído e informal. Es un niño grande. En sus momentos, tiene sentido del humor. Su sonrisa refleja absolutamente todo. Sus ojos son más profundos que el mismo mar. Destaca en su carácter la rudeza, fuerza, seriedad y ser "_hombre de pocas palabras_".

Sin embargo, de vez en cuando siente un vacío.

Tom es un hombre con un carácter que endulza a todos.

Es carismático y siempre sonríe. El talento de alegrar a los demás lo lleva en la sangre. Tiende a ser humanitario y conoce de todo. Su nivel de cultura es impresionante y sabe demostrarlo. Su debilidad por el pudin es evidente. Suele pasear por las calles de Londres solo porque lo disfruta. Es amable con todos y siempre muy educado. Cuando tiene que quedarse en habitaciones de hotel por trabajo, procura esforzarse al máximo para que ese viaje valga la pena. Es muy puntual y positivo. Está en la cima de su carrera, y no podría pedir más.

Sin embargo, si pide. Desea con toda el alma que Chris le haga compañía en ese solitario colchón.

Chris odia ver que otros abracen muy amigablemente a Tom.

"_No. . . Aléjense. Él es mío, solo mío_" piensa.

Tom odia sentarse lejos de Chris en las entrevistas.

"_Al menos sé que me observa"_ afirma.

Chris odia el poco tiempo de los descansos, porque la presión lo fuerza a hacerle más rápido el amor a Tom. Y él preferiría hacerlo despacio para no lastimarlo.

"_Malditos quince minutos insuficientes_" concluye antes de bajarse los pantalones y besar la nuca del inglés.

Tom odia tener que callar su voz para no ser descubierto junto con Chris en su camerino.

"_Tranquilo Tom, debes controlarte_" se advierte a sí mismo, antes de que Chris lo penetre.

Falla estruendosamente.

Chris odia las despedidas.

"_Llamaré en cuanto llegué. . . Voy a extrañarte_" es lo que dice cada vez que toma un avión.

Tom odia escuchar a Chris despedirse.

"_Yo también_" es lo que responde siempre antes de que ambos salgan del hotel.

Chris odia mentirse a sí mismo.

"_Estoy bien"_ cuando lo dice, suena más falso que un billete de tres dólares americanos.

Tom odia las mentiras.

"_No lo estás. Y quiero saber por qué_" exige, aunque la respuesta le duela.

Y lo hace.

—Te amo

La respuesta le duele.

—¿Qué?

—Te amo, Thomas

—Chris. . . No me hagas esto. No es divertido

Tom odia sentirse débil, expuesto, vulnerable, temeroso de hallar la verdad detrás de las palabras de Chris.

Chris odia que Tom no le crea.

—¡Que te amo, maldita sea!

"_¿Por qué?"_ se pregunta Tom. Y vuelve a odiar llorar frente al otro.

Chris odia verlo llorar por culpa suya. Como el perfecto hijo de puta que ha resultado ser, lastimándolo una y otra vez a diario.

Tom odia que su voz se vaya justo cuando no debe irse.

"_Yo también. . . Te amo tanto"_ debería contestar en ese momento, pero solo se petrifica. Odia no confesarlo, no corresponder por completo. Odia ser suyo.

Tom en serio odia pertenecerle a Chris. A su corazón, a su cuerpo, a su aliento y sus besos. Odia sucumbir a sus caricias. Odia callar, porque sabe que cuando le diga _"también te amo"_, ambos estarán condenados.

Chris odia sentir lo que siente. Odia que les duela a ambos. Prometieron no llegar más allá, pero la atracción se volvió pasión, y en un momento, se transformó en amor. Chris odia admitir su amor. Odia tener que confesarlo en medio de las grabaciones. Odia el condenado timbre que anuncia el fin del descanso.

—Regresemos

Odia pretender ser fuerte, cuando su voluntad se desgaja como el cristal.

Tom odia no responderle. Odia salir y fingir una sonrisa frente a los demás. Odia actuar en ese estado, tras una máscara, la cual quedó perfecta para una escena nostálgica que conmueve a todos quienes la observan. Odia que solo Chris sepa su verdadero sufrimiento.

Al terminar el día, Chris acorrala a Tom contra la puerta de su camerino.

—Me estás evitando

—No tengo tiempo para esto Chris. Estoy cansado. Con permiso

—¿Es tu última palabra?

Chris odia forzar a Tom, pero no soporta quedarse con la duda, aunque terminen en una pelea. Últimamente pelean mucho.

—Déjame solo. No tiene caso responderte si sé a quién decidiste amar

—Decidí amarte a ti, Thomas

Tom odia las mentiras.

—Te amo

En serio, las odia. Y su odio se duplica si Chris es quien se las dice.

—No sigas, por favor

—Es cierto

Chris odia que los ojos de Tom se llenen de lágrimas, porque no puede detenerlas.

Tom odia que Chris lo tomé del mentón para obligarlo a mirarlo. Odia perderse en esos ojos celestes. Odia todavía más el hecho de que. . . cree en él.

Cree en lo que dice. Por ser la primera vez que se lo dice desde que lo visita a escondidas en su camerino.

Chris odia que todo comenzara como un juego, y ahora no pueda salir de él. Odia caer en una trampa.

Tom odia cuando los labios de Chris le roban el aliento y su corazón se le vaya de las manos. Odia que sus rodillas tiemblen. Odia pensar que Chris lo hace feliz. Odia concluir que no puede vivir sin él, por más que se calle la verdad.

Chris odia oír la respiración cortada de Tom. Odia que se guarde esas palabras. Odia que no sea sencillo decirlas.

Tom odia que las manos de Chris viajen con total libertad debajo de su camisa. Odia los besos en su cuello que le dejan marca. Odia ser adicto a ellos, y odia gemir así de alto.

"_¿Cómo ha pasado?"_ se pregunta a sí mismo, y maldice al condenado "romance entre hermanos" que surgió al ver a Chris por primera vez, en casa de Kenneth.

—Ahh. . . Ngh. . .

Chris odia hacerle el amor después de una discusión, después de confesarle que lo ama. Odia amarlo sin poder ofrecerle algo a cambio, odia limitarse en las opciones que les quedan a ambos.

¿Cómo guardar un secreto así de difícil de guardar? ¿cómo llevar el paso entre besos que lo hacen delirar? ¿cómo odiar al mismo tiempo que amar? Tom quisiera saberlo, y odia no averiguarlo. Odia ese sonido de la voz grave de Chris tras su oído, tras su espalda, tras su cadera, entre sus piernas, dentro suyo. Esa voz que le rompe el cuerpo y parte su voluntad. Odia sus embestidas contra la pared, el chasquido de los besos en el cuello, el sonido de la hebilla de su pantalón a medio bajar. Odia tener que sostenerse de una cortina cercana para no caer.

—Ahh. . . Chris. . .

"_No lo digas. No lo llames_" se dice Tom.

"_No es tuyo_" se recuerda.

Chris odia las voces fuera en el pasillo, debe poner su mano en la boca de Tom para obligarlo a bajar su voz, a callar lo que debería gritar con libertad, lo que ambos deberían gritar.

Tom odia que el dolor sea demasiado real e imposible de remover. Odia sujetas la mano de Chris para soportar el silencio, para evitar ser descubierto al momento del orgasmo. Odia correrse de pie, y casi caer de rodillas cuando no tiene el brazo de Chris alrededor. Odia dejarse cautivar tan fácilmente, pero odia más buscar los restos de una promesa que Chris le dice después.

—Estaremos juntos. Lo prometo, Tom

Se puede oír casi el cinismo en su voz, y Tom odia que se lo haya dicho justo antes de subirse los pantalones, justo antes de voltearlo y darle otro maldito beso. Odia el sabor de lo imposible.

"_No la cumplirás_" quisiera gritárselo.

Chris odia ver esa mirada de nostalgia que Tom suele hacer cuando no está feliz. Odia leer en sus ojos que no confía en él. Odia admitir que tampoco le ha dado razones para que lo haga. Odia que sea su culpa, solo su culpa.

—No me crees —afirma.

—¿Cómo? Puedo creer que me amas, pero sería demasiado fantasioso que pretendieras sacrificarte para estar conmigo

Tom odia las mentiras.

—Puedo hacerlo. Dioses Thomas, confía en mi por una maldita vez

Tom odia la mano de Chris en su nuca, su mirada clavada inquisitivamente. Odia que todo haya explotado y ahora deban hablar de esas cuestiones que ninguno había mencionado antes, pero fueron aplazando hasta el punto donde les duele. Odia que esa plática sea en su camerino, en vísperas de la grabación, justo después de que Chris le haya hecho el amor. Odia sentirse una víctima.

Chris odia que el peso de la vergüenza esté causando estragos en su consciencia, en los remordimientos que sabía que llegarían tarde o temprano. Odia hacerle daño al corazón inocente de Tom, una maravillosa persona que tuvo la fortuna de que entrara en su vida. Odia imaginarse sin él. Odia, detesta y aborrece la idea de separarse de Tom. Odia prometer y prometer, sin quitarse la cobardía.

"_¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?" _se pregunta. Odia preguntárselo a diario, desde que sintió celos por Tom, cuando se dio cuenta que lo deseaba para él.

Odia que Tom no le pueda responder ese "te amo" porque está en todo derecho de no hacerlo. Odia comprender que, a menos que deje de ser cobarde, nunca escuchará esas palabras, y no hará feliz a Tom. Odia el orden de los acontecimientos.

"_¿Por qué no lo conocí antes?"_ se lo ha preguntado una y mil veces. Odia la puta suerte que tiene.

Tom odia que la decisión la tenga Chris. Odia ver los obstáculos que se interponen entre ellos. Odia que Chris tarde en superarlos, porque es el quien tiene el control de las riendas de su relación a medias, y hasta que no actúe, jamás podrá ser completamente suyo. Odia que todo deba resolverse en su camerino. Odia sentir los labios de Chris presionando los suyos, sin tener la libertad de disfrutarlo. Odia compartir esos labios.

—Te amo Tom. . .

Tom odia las mentiras.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

—¿Café o jugo?

Chris se acercó a Tom con ambos recipientes a la cama.

—Café está bien

Tom tomó la taza, dándole un pequeño sorbo, relajándose con el sabor y volviendo a recostar su espalda en el almohadón, mientras su compañero se sentaba en frente. Era increíble que, aun después de la discusión de anoche, ambos estuvieran en la misma habitación. Quizá los sentimientos sobrepasaban la realidad, quizá no soportaban separarse.

Chris tomó del mentón al inglés. —Sé que es difícil creerme, pero en serio te amo

—Lo sé, y puedes amarme completamente, pero hasta que tú no estés listo, yo no puedo corresponderte por completo. . . Sabes de lo que hablo

—No es mi intención lastimarte, Tom

—Lo haces al decirme eso. Con todos los problemas, quiero confiar en ti. Quiero que analices lo que de verdad deseas, y cuando tengas una respuesta, lo digas en serio

Chris conocía de sobra ese tono de voz, y el significado implícito de distanciamiento en él. Tom le estaba pidiendo tiempo para aclararse ambos, pero sobretodo, él mismo. A Chris le dolió en el fondo, pero sabía que cuando volviera a verlo, podría recibirlo con los brazos abiertos, excepto que sin compromiso.

Las grabaciones habían concluido, y después de las premiere y entrevistas, sería poco más de un año completo sin poderse ver antes de que los llamaran a participar juntos de nuevo. Chris no quería lastimar a Tom, y esperaba con toda el alma que ese espacio de no verse le diera respuestas.

Tom sonrió levemente, dándole un beso pequeño, saliendo de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño.

Chris lo siguió con la mirada, se rio de sí mismo, levantándose y metiéndose con él a la ducha. Lo abrazó por detrás, no resistiéndose a besar su nuca.

—¿Estarás bien? —pregunta Tom

—Me las arreglaré, pero jamás se está lo suficientemente bien

—Yo lo estoy ahora, así. Lo bueno dura poco.

—Eso es curioso, considerando que debo tomar un avión en unas horas

—¿Ves de lo que hablo?

Tom se volteó, recorriendo el cabello mojado de Chris con sus manos.

—Te voy a extrañar —dijo Chris antes de besar a Tom. Hablaba muy en serio.

"_Yo también_" respondió mentalmente el otro. Odiaba las despedidas.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**Listo. Sí, es cierto, varios pensamientos se repitieron, varias frases eran iguales, pero así es la esencia de este fic.**

**En fin, solo fue un one-shot y espero escribir más seguido.**

**Gracias por leerlo!**

**See you n.n**


	2. Aprendo a Intentar

Hola de nuevo! Ok, se supone que comenzó como un one-shot, pero así como algunos de ustedes, yo también me quedé con ganas de más… Entonces, aquí está la segunda parte!

No tengo idea si la continuaré, pero son bienvenidos de leerlo cuantas veces quieran!

**DISCLAIMER:** **Chris y Tom y los demás personajes se pertenecen a ellos mismos (?) este fic es meramente imaginativo**

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**II. APRENDO A INTENTAR**

Todo se resume a "_ensayo y error_", pero Chris odia esa patraña. Odia la frustración que le genera no obtener lo que quiere, cuando lo quiere. Y es peor porque tiene un carácter necio e impaciente, nada le complace a ese hombre.

Solía creer que los programas motivacionales y anuncios que empoderan a todos a cumplir las metas, por más descabelladas o irreales que suenen, son posibles de alcanzar y acariciar con la punta de los dedos. A todos ellos les dice: "_Váyanse al carajo. Dejen de soñar. Es absurdo"_.

Claramente odia la positividad. Eso explica por qué tiene el entrecejo remarcado con una línea, que indica irrevocablemente su enojo con la humanidad.

Chris no sabe exactamente cuándo comenzó a sentirse enfadado con todo. Absolutamente todo. Las sonrisas, los abrazos, un "hola" casual, esas pequeñas aves que trinan en la mañana (¡oh, como las detesta!), las risas en multitud, su vida.

Algo le molesta de su propia vida, ¿qué será? Odia algo. . . Algo intangible, algo que se le ha acumulado por años, pero ¿qué demonios será? Bueno, eso es irrelevante ya que audicionará hoy, y debe concentrarse.

Pero vuelve el asunto del "_ensayo y error_". Como buen chico rebelde, que odia cualquier mandato, se presentó en las últimas semanas a hacerlo sin conocer muy bien el papel, ni estudiarlo.

A la mierda el _ensayo_.

Lo que lo hace sentirse seguro es el envidiable físico que alcanzó en tan poco tiempo, con la meta de aplastar a los demás rivales. Es lo único que lo hace notar.

Al terminar las audiciones y al anunciar los resultados, Chris dibuja una sonrisa burlona a los demás idiotas. Claro que acepta el papel. Es suyo y ahora callará la boca de Liam para recordarle quien sigue siendo mayor.

Ojalá hubiera sido solo así de sencillo. Llegar, actuar y convivir con otros, sin tener una grata sorpresa.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Chris odia recordar esa audición, porque ese egocentrismo, esa bravura y tranquilidad (sobretodo tranquilidad) se ha esfumado. Odia encontrarse con ese chico cada día en el set, dos años mayor que él, y no poseer la fuerza de Thor.

"_¿Quién se cree para sonreír así?"_ hubiera pensado, de no ser porque. . .

—Es un maravilloso día, ¿no crees, Chris?

Chris odia esa sonrisa. —Parece un torrencial diluvio

—¡Oh, vamos! Es hermoso

—No entiendo tu punto

—Lo nublado se irá en unos minutos y podremos ver el arcoíris

Chris levanta una ceja. Su nuevo amigo es demasiado optimista. Le agrada.

No. Debería odiarlo. Debería odiar su sentido tan positivo de ver las cosas. Las hace ver tan fáciles, como si nadie sufriera con la lluvia, como si nadie se resfriara por mojarse, como si él mismo pudiera disfrutar su compañía desde la cafetería del estudio de grabación.

Odia no entender por qué sigue sonriendo. Según le comentó, él había audicionado para Thor. ¿Él? ¿Qué demonios pensaba al hacerlo? No tenía la complexión, o la voz, o el carácter, o la rudeza para quedar.

—Loki es un personaje interesante, ¿sabes?

Sin embargo, fue a la audición. Aun sabiendo que tenía todo en contra, fue y audicionó. Y ahora ambos conversan sobre la relación fraterna entre sus personajes. Chris odia ver la elocuencia que tiene al hablar del tal Loki, del villano. Enuncia cada relato nórdico donde lo ha escuchado, y también menciona a Thor.

Odia sentirse derrotado por él.

—¿Ibas a decir algo?

—No, no. Solo pensaba

—¿En qué?

Chris casi lo fulmina con la mirada, pero no puede. Es inmune a su odio natural hacia la positividad. Odia que lo confunda, porque detrás de cada sonrisa que le da, su corazón se va acelerando más.

—En nada, Thomas

—Oh, dime Tom por favor

—. . . Tom —odia su sonrisa —no pensaba en nada

Parece dudar. —Si tú lo dices

Y en cuestión de minutos, ambos están riéndose de cosas patéticas e insignificantes. Como si Chris fuera otro optimista en el club optimista de Tom, como si se despertara de buen humor todas las mañanas.

Eso no es normal, al menos no para Chris. Bueno, pudo ser un buen día después de todo.

De vuelta al hotel, de vuelta a la realidad, y luego de tomar una ducha, Chris se mira en el espejo. Se ve sonrojado, y siente un peculiar calor en medio del pecho. Se vuelve a mirar y no le gusta lo que ve: está enamorado.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Han pasado unos escasos meses de filmación, y no hay mejor persona para el papel de Thor que Chris. Todos se lo reconocen, se lo recuerdan y los productores están felices. Él se ve feliz con el rodaje.

Siendo sinceros no le importa la opinión de los demás, excepto de una persona. De su mejor amigo, del que siempre lo saluda primero al llegar y le llama "_hermano_" como Loki a Thor. De quien, por cierto, sigue odiando su sonrisa.

Se ha dado tiempo para conocer mejor a Tom esas semanas, y no encuentra una maldita cosa que le desagrade, no totalmente. Le molesta un poco que siempre anteponga las necesidades de los demás en vez de preocuparse por si mismo, pero al mismo tiempo eso es una virtud altruista que le agrada. Es confuso, y odia que la imagen en el espejo de "_chico enamorado_" que vio aquella noche, se manifieste. Odia con ganas sentir nervios al hablar con Tom, y verlo tan diferente de los demás, y alterarse solo con un simple toque.

Ya han pasado situaciones incomodas que ponen de nervios a Chris, y joden con su tranquilidad mental, entre ellas, grabar esa escena de la pelea en el Bifrost. Nadie le avisó que podía caerse encima de Tom, con una rodilla entre las del inglés.

¡Oh, eso es algo que lo cabrea también! Su acento. El bendito acento inglés que lo hipnotiza y lo deja como bobo cada vez que le habla de sus años en el teatro. ¿Cómo carajo alguien puede ser tan fanático de Shakespeare? Es algo que Chris jamás entenderá.

Siendo sinceros, Chris cree que Tom es demasiado buena persona y que su nivel profesional supera por mucho el suyo. Odia eso. Nadie debería ser mejor que él. Nunca estuvo acostumbrado a perder. Y no ha perdido, obtuvo el papel principal, pero Tom. . .

"_Es mejor persona que yo_"

Llegó a pensar eso una vez.

Quizá teme admitir que está atraído por él, como la mayoría de las personas que lo conocen. Lo ha notado: Tom es un imán de atracción, su carácter le da presencia y su humildad le da más puntos a favor. Chris no quiere caer en esa ilusión, por su orgullo y porque no quiere lastimarlo.

Su relación con Elsa es una barrera a ese sentimentalismo que no quiere experimentar. Una imposición, por así llamarlo. Por eso debe optar por lo más seguro y no caer.

Pero los meses pasan, su amistad con Tom avanza, y la confianza también.

Chris está de mejor humor ahora, y por fin ha encontrado la causa de ese odio que sentía semanas atrás: rutina.

La rutina lo estaba volviendo más seco, insensible y distante. Debe admitir que es un poco más accesible y no se impacienta tan rápido, y le gusta observar a Tom desde lejos y sonreír sin darse cuenta.

Está bien, sigue siendo malhumorado y serio, pero los surcos en la comisura de la boca se han remarcado porque ha sonreído más a menudo. Solo con Tom sonríe.

Aunque, tarde o temprano, se debe regresar a la realidad.

—Hoy es el último día de filmación

—Sí, ¿no es triste?

—Nos veremos en la premiere. No me pondré triste

—Yo sí. Te extrañaré Chris

A Chris le sorprende a veces la manera tan espontanea que posee Tom de expresar cómo se siente. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Lo dijo por cordialidad, o en serio lo extrañará? O quizás. . . A la mierda, lo averiguará esta noche.

Así, debe esperar que todos se vayan. Tom se quedará tarde para llevarse todas sus cosas y dejar limpio el camerino. Es su oportunidad.

Sabe que el término "_arriesgado_" es leve para describir lo que intentará, y probablemente termine odiándose a sí mismo si no consigue lo que quiere. Pero de eso se trata todo, de intentar, del maldito "ensayo y error".

Entonces gira la perilla de modo silencioso, y se produce un eco secreto en ese pequeño camerino con el nombre de Tom colgado.

—¿Tienes tiempo?

—¡Chris! Que sorpresa. Claro que tengo tiempo. Pasa

—¿Qué quisiste decir con que me extrañarás?

—. . . Eso, ¿qué más podría significar?

—Oh, no sé. Quizá quiera decir: "_Chris eres mi amigo, y extrañaré tu compañía";_ a lo que yo podría responder: "_Que bien que pienses eso Tom, pero sinceramente yo no puedo verte como mi amigo porque estoy malditamente enamorado de ti, y odio mucho tener que separarnos porque estoy a punto de enviar todo a la mierda, sabiendo que solo me ves como tu hermano, y no me quitarás de ese concepto"; _pero no. En lugar de eso, simplemente voy a decir: "_También disfruto tu compañía. Buenas noches, Tom"_

No fue arriesgado, fue imbécil.

Pero, ¿quién sabe lo que espera para Chris? Ese "ensayo y error" de la vida solo tiene la respuesta. Y Chris espera que Tom elija el "ensayo", en lugar del "error".

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

En la premiere. . .

—Espera, Chris. . . Ahh, espera un poco —gimió Tom bajo mientras sentía la mano de Chris colarse debajo de su camisa

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el otro besándole el cuello

Estaban detrás del escenario donde fue proyectada la película recibiendo muchas críticas positivas. Ahora todos se irían a la fiesta, pero Chris se había adelantado, interceptando al inglés justo en su rumbo a la salida, acorralándolo contra la pared.

—Aquí no Chris. Si te ven conmigo. . .

—No me importa —respondió el australiano, siguiendo con las caricias

—Ahh, ahh. . .

—Te amo Tom. Solo debes preocuparte por eso

No irían muy lejos si alguien se acercaba, pero Chris decidió aprovechar cada momento, y ahí, en la pared, le hizo el amor a Tom. Reflejando sus deseos, las ganas, la locura que lo orillaban a hacerlo suyo, al intentar de nuevo enamorarse de Tom, con ese "ensayo" que repetía cada noche, porque sabía que después de la fiesta, pasarían meses para volverse a ver.

—¿Me amas Tom? —preguntó cuando se subía los pantalones

El inglés se acomodó la corbata, viendo de soslayo. —Dame un beso y te digo

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Ok, no usé frases repetidas esta vez. Así fueron fluyendo las ideas, y espero que les haya gustado esta continuación (?)

**Repito. No sé si escriba de nuevo aquí, pero por si acaso: nos vemos! Au revoir!**


End file.
